


red and you

by underthecitylights



Series: perhaps sebaek is real [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAEKHYUN - Delight Behind The Scenes, Canon, Fluff, Inspired by Delight - BAEKHYUN, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: somehow, sehun finds red and baekhyun very fitting and intriguing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: perhaps sebaek is real [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101128
Kudos: 9
Collections: the light and wind





	red and you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short tweetfic that I posted last July 2020 on my account. Since a moot has been giving me ideas for drabbles following this and its sequel (boy, you're my candy), I have decided to make this a series of canon drabbles! :D This can also be a series following the canon fics prior these which are [500 (Oh Baek)] and (Boo Love) but I didn't add those two in the series because they are stand-alone(?) fics. :D

there's something about red and baekhyun that just triggers sehun. maybe it's how sexy baekhyun looks when he's dressed in red. or how luscious his tiny yet sensual lips seem that sehun will be dying not to taste and devour. or how adorable the older one looks when his cheeks are painted the prettiest red whenever he blushes. maybe it's just sehun being undeniably and helplessly in love with byun baekhyun.

he watches as baekhyun poses in front of the camera. glossy red lips glistening under the lights and flashes. moves quick yet smooth; every pose, every angle takes sehun's breath away. he definitely does not regret visiting his boyfriend at work. it's always a wonderful sight to see baekhyun so serious and professional. sehun has always admired him for perfectly balancing his playfulness and seriousness especially when it comes to work. not to mention, his small is also one of the most talented and hard-working people he's ever met; no biases.

"hi!" a cheerful greeting comes as baekhyun walks to where sehun is watching him. 

his red lipstick is smudged — as a concept of his photoshoot — and sehun is so close to stealing a kiss right there and then. but he doesn't. their relationship has yet to be publicized and the couple is not yet ready to do so. somehow, they enjoy the mystery and thrill a secret relationship brings. 

"hey, hyung," sehun greets back with a _friendly_ hug. 

"you came alone?" sehun nods.

a staff comes and interrupts them for a while to tell baekhyun he can take a 15-minute break. he thanks them happily as he takes sehun with him to his private dressing room. when they're finally alone, baekhyun immediately jumps on his boyfriend and kisses him.

"i've been dying to kiss you the moment you came," baekhyun confesses, cheeks aflame.

sehun smiles at that because he, too, feels the same. he holds baekhyun's waist tight, bringing his lover closer to him. baekhyun yelps.

"well." he looks at baekhyun's lips then back up to his eyes. he smirks. "why don't we mess up your lipstick even more?" and so he does. oh, the things red and baekhyun do to oh sehun.

* * *

"baekhyun-nim, are you re—" the staff pauses as he stares at baekhyun's lips. "your lipstick, it's all gone." 

baekhyun visibly freezes on his spot, unable to find an excuse. gladly, sehun's calm enough to think of one. 

" oh, baekhyun hyung quite enjoyed the food i brought. is that okay?" sehun explains, tone a bit playful. 

"oh, oh, it's okay. it's nothing our make-up artist can't retouch." the staff smiles. 

"thank you for the food you brought the team, sehun-nim." when the staff leaves, baekhyun turns to glare at sehun.  


"what?" sehun feigns innocence. he then leans to baekhyun's ears and whispers, "you did enjoy the food, right?" 

baekhyun elbows him strong enough for sehun to wince in pain. "shut up."


End file.
